moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Suicide Squad. * As Amanda Waller is going over Deadshot's rap sheet, we see a flashback of Deadshot carrying out an assassination after threatening his client to double his pay or else let the target slip away. Deadshot gets his money wired to his account and a second later fires a round from a quarter-mile away that ricochets off of a gate hinge and enters the back of the target's skull. * Waller goes over Harley Quinn's rap sheet next, explaining how she fell in love with the Joker and helped him escape from Arkham Asylum. In the flashback, a shootout ensues between the Arkham guards and the Joker's costumed thugs, with one thug and five guards being killed on-screen. * The Joker pretends to give Harley over to a crook who insults her. When the crook attempts to apologise for disrespecting Harley, the Joker shoots him. * Waller reveals El Diablo's profile to Admiral Olsen and the accompanying flashback shows Diablo using his pyrokinetic powers to incinerate two dozen prison inmates. * In his introductory flashback, Rick Flag is shown killing half a dozen people on a special ops mission. * After possessing his human vessel, Incubus consumes three people on a subway platform in order to restore his true form. He then devastates the platform and tears apart an oncoming train, killing an unknown number of people. * A van drives up to Van Criss Industries and the driver hands over an Easter Egg basket to the guard at the gate. After the guard takes the basket, it explodes in his face and kills him. * Two guards at Van Criss Industries are killed on-screen during a firefight with Joker's gang. * Nine special ops soldiers confront Incubus inside the subway station, but all get torn apart by Incubus' tendrils. * Incubus blasts three soldiers into oblivion with a mystical energy blast. * Incubus destroys numerous military helicopters and armoured vehicles with his mystical tendrils. * When Katana explains to Flag why she was late to the mission briefing, we are treated to a flashback of her killing five Yakuza members responsible for murdering her husband. * A military chopper shoots down the helicopter carrying Task Force X into Midway City. The team members are unharmed but the pilot and co-pilot are both killed. * Task Force X and a group of Navy SEALs get into a firefight with a large group of Enchantress' monstrous minions. Many of the creatures are gunned down, others are sliced apart by Katana and a few are ripped apart by Killer Croc. * Harley beats a monster down with her baseball bat. * Captain Boomerang slices a monster's head apart with his boomerang blades. * Flag shoots two monsters as a group of them overwhelm him and try to drag him away. * Harley beats another monster to the ground and bashes its head in. * Harley beats three of the monsters dragging away Flag while a forth is shot by one of the SEALs. * Another line of monsters are gunned down and blown up by Flag's men. * Deadshot kills ten monsters with a rifle, then kills twelve more using a pistol and his Wrist Magnum. * A SEAL captured by Enchantress' monsters is brought before her. Enchantress kisses the soldier and transforms him into one of her minions. * In a flashback of her origin, Harley chases down the Joker on a motorcycle and stops him in the middle of the road. The two argue while a truck behind them is forced to stop. The driver gets out and starts yelling at the pair, prompting Harley into shooting him. * Inside the tower where Waller is encamped, two of Enchantress' monsters attack Harley in an elevator. Harley kills the first one by blowing its head off with her Magnum and beats the other one down with her baseball bat. * Enchantress' monsters ambush the Suicide Squad in an abandoned office. Harley beats two to the floor, Deadshot shoots two with his rifle, Katana slices three to pieces, Croc tears one apart and Boomerang stabs two more. * A monster lunges at Harley, but she grapples it and jumps onto its shoulders, shooting two other creatures. * Deadshot blasts a monster with his Wrist Magnum at point-blank range. * Croc twists the neck of a monster and rips its head off. * Three more monsters are shot to pieces by Flag's SEAL team. * One of Flag's men is killed after being shot by one of Enchantress' creatures. * Deadshot goads Diablo into fighting and Diablo uses his flame powers to incinerate about twenty of Enchantress' monsters. * When Task Force X extract Waller, she shoots the five FBI agents that were trapped with her. * When the team arrive on the roof for extraction, they are shocked to find that their escape chopper has been hijacked by the Joker. The Joker guns down three SEALs before escaping with Harley in tow. * Joker's chopper is shot down and his thugs are all killed, but Harley fell from the chopper and landed on a rooftop. The Joker also survives as he turns up alive and well at the end of the film. * Waller's escape chopper is brought down by Incubus and the crew are killed in the crash. * Waller guns down two of Enchantress' monsters that attempt to remove her from the wrecked helicopter. * In a flashback, El Diablo reveals that he killed his wife and children with his powers and destroyed their family home. * While Croc and the remaining SEALs are swimming through a flooded tunnel, they are set upon by more of Enchantress' creatures. One of the SEALs is stabbed to death. * Enchantress' superweapon destroys a U.S. aircraft carrier in the Atlantic Ocean. * In the final scene before the credits, two guards at Belle Reve are shot dead by the Joker's men who are disguised as guards as they free Harley from her cell. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Suicide Squad